dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai
' Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai' (ドラゴンボールSTは：Shindokai) is the sequel to the game Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga. It is not a direct sequel, though it is developed and published by Spike and Namco Bandai, the same team that created ST Saga, and has the same gameplay. Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai was first announced on the 8th August. It has been designed for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms, though a port of the game has been designed for the Nintendo Wii. On the 26th of February, 2011, a sequel entitle Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II was announced. Overview Development Announced on the 8th of August, 2010, Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai will be sporting approximately playable 365 characters, excluding costume swaps. This massive character roster is the largest in any game, and has caused the game to be the most powerful released on any console. The graphical aspect of the game has also been improved from the predeccesor, with SSWerty, author of the ST series and producer of the Shindokai series, stating "the graphics are like the popular Raging Blast 2's, but are ten times better". Throughout the inital development of the game, many changes to both the gameplay and story mode have been made. The many different game modes of Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga have returned and been improved, and new gameplay effects have been placed with in the game. Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai will have many DLCs, the first of which start one month from release. Beta testers of the game were very impressed and said it was the best Dragon Ball fighter game they had ever played. Nintendo Wii Much to the surprise of fans and gamers alike, on the 15th December 2010, it was officially announced that Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai would have a port to the Wii. A spokesperson has said that due to the Wii not being as technologically advanced as the Xbox 360 or PS3, it will not have as many characters and the graphics will be downgraded to some extent, seeing as the Wii cannot handle the powerful engine of the game properly. The Nintendo Wii port will not be having DLCs, and SSWerty has confirmed that there will be no special bonuses for the WiI. Gameplay Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga and so will have the same gameplay. However, there have been several new improvements that have been made to better improve the experience of fighting. New Features With the majority of gameplay staying the same from Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga, only few, essential changes have been made. The most important of these is the Beam Struggle change. In ST Saga, whenever specific characters entered into a beam struggle, whoever won would mirror that of the anime. This means that if Teen Gohan and Cell were to enter a Beam Struggle, if Gohan won Cell would be instantly killed. This feature has not been removed but improved. Due to negative feedback of this, the developers changed it so cutscenes would mirror the anime, though the losing fighter would not be instantly killed. Alongside this change to Beam Struggles, the absorbtion feature from Z: ST Saga will be removed and improved. Much the same to the Beam Struggle, the absorbtion of certain characters by certain characters mirrored the anime, meaning that if Cell absorbed Android 18 during a fight, Android 18 would be instantly killed/removed from the player's team. This has been changed so that if a certain character absorbs a certain character, the absorbed character would be killed were they fighting on the battlefield, but if they were in a team they would remain. This change has been met with joy from beta testers. Console bonuses On the 11th August, it was confirmed that there will be specal bonuses for both console versions. Originally, it was unknown what new feature would be present on either console. However, SSWerty has recently announced that 'Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!!' will be dubbed in English, on both consoles. The new character names are confirmed to stay the same, though the title has been changed to "Goku and the Z Fighters Return!". The special platform bonuses were also released at the same venue. Xbox 360 bonus The Xbox 360 bonus has been confirmed to be three new, exclusive characters. The three characters were recently announced to be Teen Goten, with transformations up to Super Saiyan 2, Child Pan, and Super Saiyan Bardock. There have also been five exclusive battles revealed for the Dragon Ball ST story mode on the Xbox 360. PlayStation 3 bonus The PlayStation 3 bonus has been confirmed to sport one episode from each saga of Dragon Ball ST. These episodes have been confirmed to be the most crucial in the saga. Also, there will be five exclusive battles in the Dragon Ball Z story mode for the PS3. Game Modes The game modes for Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai are: Dragon History Dragon Ball - 'Play through the sagas of the original Dragon Ball series. Starts in the Emperor Pilaf Saga and ends in the Piccolo Jr. Saga. '''Dragon Ball Z '- Play through the sagas of Dragon Ball Z. Starts at the Saiyan Saga and ends with the Kid Buu Saga. 'Dragon Ball GT '- Play through the sagas of Dragon Ball GT. Starts at the Black Dragon Ball Saga and ends with the Shadow Dragons Saga. 'Dragon Ball ST - '''Play through the sagas of Dragon Ball ST. Starts at the Buu Reborn Saga and ends with the Creation Saga. '''Special Series - '''Play through the many specials and movies for Dragon Ball, Z, GT and ST. '''What-If '- Play through the many What-If battles of Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai 'Dragon History Shop - '''Purchase battles, characters, costumes, music, moves, stages. Versus '''Single Player '- Play in a single battle against the computer or a player. '''Team Battle - Play with a team of your choice against the computer or a player. Multi-Battle '- Play against two to four other characters at the same time against the computer or players. '''Advanced Multi-Battle - '''Play against five to ten at the same time against the computer or players World Tournament '''World Martial Arts Tournament -' Compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament to win characters, moves or items. 'Cell Games '- Compete in the Cell Games to win characters, moves or items. 'Other World Tournament '- Compete in the Other World Tournament to win characters, moves or items. '''Yamcha Games - Compete in the Yamcha Games to win characters, moves or items. Universal Games - Compete in the Universal Games to win characters, moves or items. Unsurpassed Battle Trial Arcade - 'Fight through 15 random stages. '''Survival '- Starting at 100 enemies, battle for as long as you can. 'Punching Machine '- Choose a character, and see how many points you can get on the puncing machine. 'Extreme Battle -' Fight against many advanced fighters. 'Team Battle - '''Pick a team and battle it outl. '''Destruction Attack '- Destory as much of the arena as possible to win points. 'Score Attack - '''Earn points for every successful attack. '''Time Attack - '''It's you against five enemies. How quickly can you defeat them? '''KO Attack '- With invincible health and ki, take down as many enemies before the timer runs out. Unlockables 'Dragon Ball Battle (Unlocked through other stages) '- Defeat an enemy to win a Dragon Ball. '''Summon Shenron (Unlocked after collecting seven Dragon Balls) - '''Wish for characters, items, moves, costumes, music, stages and Dragon History battles from Shenron. '''Namekian Dragon Ball Battle (Unlocked after gaining everything from Shenron) - '''Defeat two enemies to win a Namekian Dragon Ball. '''Summon Porunga (Unlocked after collecting seven Namekian Dragon Balls) - '''Wish for advanced characters, items, moves, costumes, music, stages and secret Dragon History battles from Porunga. '''Black Star Dragon Ball Battle (Unlocked after gaining everything from both Shenron and Porunga - '''Defeat three enemies in order to win a Black Star Dragon Ball. '''Summon Black Star Shenron (Unlocked after collecting seven Black Star Dragon Balls) - Wish for highly advanced characters, items, moves, costumes, music, stages and secret Dragon History battles from Black Star Shenron. True Dragon Ball Battle (Unlocked after gaining everything from all other Dragons) - Defeat four enemies in order to win a True Dragon Ball. Summon True Shenron (Unlocked after collecting eight True Dragon Balls) - Wish for ST grade characters, items, moves, costumes, music, stages and the toughest Dragon History battles from True Shenron. Hyperbolic Time Chamber Low-Class Saiyan Training '''- Learn the basic controls of the game. '''Elite-Saiyan Training - Learn slightly more advanced techniques of the gameplay. Super Saiyan Training - 'Learn the most advanced areas of the gameplay. '''Super Saiyan 3 Training - '''Advance your skills to Goku's level. '''Single Training '- Practise your Single player skills. 'Team Training '- Practise your Team Battle skills. 'Multi-Battle Training '- Practise your Multi-Battle skills. Online Mode 'Ranked Match -' Fight against people to raise your rank. 'Player Match - '''Fight in an unranked Single Player match. '''Team Match '- Fight in an unranked Team Battle. 'Multi-Battle Match '- Fight in an unranked Multi-Battle Match. '''Advanced Multi-Battle Match - Fight in an unranked Advanced Multi-Battle Match. Tournament - Fight in Online Tournament. Battle Ranking '- Change your Online title and check out your stats. '''Online Ranking '- Check out the Online Multiplayer stats for other players. Perfected Customize 'Customize Items '- Customize the items of a character. 'Customize Moves - '''Customize the moves for a selected character. '''Item List -' See all the items you have in your possession. '''Move List - '''See all the moves you have in your possession. Dr Gero's Lab '''Character Creator - '''Create your own character in the deeply customizable Character Creator. '''Costume Creator - '''Create a costume for a character. '''Technique Creator - '''Create your own techniques. '''Editor - '''Edit custom characters, costumes and techniques. Musical Editor ' '''Upload Music - '''Upload your personal music to the game and listen to it while fighting. '''Download Music - '''Download in-game music to add to your personal collection. '''Create a Song '- Create your own song to listen to while fighting. Characters This is a list of the characters that have been''' confirmed in Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai. Surprisingly, the majority of the character list was confirmed at a recent venue where it was also announced that special bonuses would be present in both versions of the game: '''Note: * indicates whether a character is new to the Shindokai series. : ** indicates whether a character has been in previous games, but not as a seperate character. : *** indicates whether a character is an Xbox 360-only character. : ^ indicates a character that is not featured in the Wii version of the game Venues Note: All stages have both day and night settings, unless they have a * next to them. *World Tournament Stage *Planet Namek* *Destroyed Planet Namek* *Rocky Wasteland *City *Destroyed City *Break Wasteland *Cave* *Cell Games Arena *Destroyed Cell Games *Islands *Kai's World *Kami's Lookout *Hell* *Glacier *Dark Planet* *Alien Planet *Dead Planet* *Original Namek *Frieza's Planet* *Unknown World *King Kai's World* *Snake Way* *Otherworld Tournament* *Forest *Laboratory* *Roadside* *Kame House Trivia *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai is the only game to have Teen Goten, Child Pan and Super Saiyan Bardock as playable characters. *The PlayStation 3 version of the game is the only game or DVD/BluRay to have any Dragon Ball ST footage available for home viewing. Category:Dragon Ball ST Category:SSWerty Category:Dragon Ball ST Games